Nowadays, height-adjustable tables are, among other things, increasingly used in situations in which users are situated at the table for a relatively long period of time. For health reasons and for reasons of convenience, it is increasingly intended to enable that the users of the tables modify their position if they use the tables for a relatively long period of time. For this purpose, it has been proved to be particularly expedient to configure the tables so that the users may use the tables both sitting and standing.
A further purpose of height-adjustable tables is to enable that a plurality of users can use one table and that the table is still respectively adaptively adjusted to the respective user. For example, in work environments in which work stations are shared by multiple people, using height-adjustable tables enables to take the individual needs of the users into account. Moreover, it is increasingly desirable that, inter alia in such work environments but also for other uses, the tables can be simply removed in a space saving manner.
Such as is also true for other tables, height-adjustable tables have a horizontal table top and a plurality of, for example, lateral, quasi vertical supporting structures. The supporting structures may be, for example, table legs, stand consoles or similar structures, which support the table top. To enable a height-adjustability of the table top, nowadays supporting structures are frequently equipped with a mechanism which allows a vertical displacement of the table top. For this purpose, for example supporting structures having latching rails are known, the table top being connected via the rails to the supporting structures. For adjusting the height of the table top, the table top is moved along the rails and latched in a preferred place.
To enable a convenient, continuous height adjustment of the table tops, nowadays also hydraulic systems are used in the mechanics of the supporting structures. In this instance, the hydraulic system connects the table top to the corresponding supporting structure. For adjusting the height of the table top, the hydraulic system is activated, which moves the table top into the desired position. Supporting structures having hydraulic mechanisms are, however, typically relatively bulky and heavy. In particular in the case of tables which are to provide a flexible use, tables having such supporting structures do often not meet the demands for a simple and compact removability or transportability.
Moreover, height-adjustable tables of the type described previously are often also equipped by a motor actuating the mechanism for adjusting the height of the table top. Such motors are typically also relatively heavy and bulky. Moreover, these motors are typically operated by electrical power and respectively require a connection to a power supply. This further limits the flexibility for using the tables.
For this reason, the object of the present invention is to propose a table for which the height of its table top can be manually adjusted in a convenient and efficiently infinitely variable manner. Moreover, a further object of the present invention can be to enable that the table can be removed in an efficient and space-saving manner.